Grom Fest
Grom Fest is the 26th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 52nd episode in the series overall. This episode first aired on Teletoon. Plot It's time for Gromfest, the most epic teen surf competition on the West Coast. Everyone's stoked to tear up some waves! Everyone, that is, except Johnny, who has to take care of a sick Bummer. Synopsis The Kahuna starts of by commentating on the Gromfest, declaring it the biggest surf contest in the Pacific Northwest, which cuts to the scene of Ripper and Emma doing push-ups, Johnny trying to do a push-up, Fin doing a one handed while eating a chocolate bar and Wipeout just flopping around on the ground. Then the Kahuna announces that only one betty and one dude will take home the golden totem. Everyone is stoked except Reef and Broseph, who are lying on the beach and playing video games while eating junk food. While running, Fin trips over their garbage. Fin then asks why aren't they training for Gromfest. Reef then brags that he has Gromfest locked because he has the skills, the hair and the Reef brand Long boards. Lo then explains its part of their newly-formed product line, "Reef and Lo Fun Sports", and she pictures Reef winning Gromfest, then the triple crown then the world. Reef then butts in to call it "Reefster Fun Sports". Lo then replies that they are still working on the name. Reef then says since he has Gromfest locked, he can work on his trash talking skills. He starts by calling Fin a "Baby board riding non-man being fake blonde donkey" Fin replies saying he is a "Pointy headed shrimp brain.." but doesn't get to finish as she is knocked over by Wipeout and Reef laughs at her. Then Johnny gets a call from Bummer, saying he hugged a sickly looking child and has now got a stomach bug and he needs Johnny to nurse him back to health. Johnny then says to Emma he won't be winning Gromfest this year, then Reef replies "or this century". Later, Emma attempts to ride a wave before she wipes out. Emma then implies that she doesn't have a chance at Gromfest. Fin than rides up to reassure Emma by saying that she's only been riding for two months and she's up against top surfers that would push their mothers of a cliff to win. Emma then accepts that, but then decides if she is going to surf in Gromfest, she will not be fiftieth out of fifty. Fin then cheers Emma on. Emma then catches a smooth ride before she is bumped by a blonde-haired chick. When they come up, the blonde chick asks what she was doing, explain she was crushing the curl. Emma then corrects her by saying she was shooting the curl. The blonde than says she doesn't need to be told how to surf talk as she spent the whole summer learning to surf on the artifical wave machine, saying that she owns that thing just like she's going to own Gromfest. Emma then implies to herself that she will not be beaten by that "Malibu Barbie". Broseph then floats by on his surfboard, saying competition brings out your inner jerk. He then says it’s not about the competition or sponsors. Then Reef rides by and splashes Broseph and Emma. Broseph than says that was not cool. Reef then shouts at them that surf school is in and they just got a big fail. Broseph then says cool it with the trash talk and that he is not even in Gromfest. Reef then replies and says it’s a good thing Benny, as he would shred Broseph like a log horn. Broseph then realises that Reef just called him a Benny (an amateur no talent noob). Then Emma asks if Broseph is ok. Broseph says he is not even close. People can call him a surf bum, a slacker and a person who fails at basic hygiene. And they are all true but a Benny, Reef has gone too far. Broseph then declares he will compete against Reef in the Gromfest. In the hotel lobby, Johnny is trying to get Bummer to puke in the bucket. Broseph then comes and asks if he can sign up for Gromfest, which Johnny thinks is a bad idea and asks if Broseph has ever in a surfed competition before. Broseph says he hasn’t but he has seen one on TV. Johnny then says he should be training and gives Broseph a bunch of old surf magazines that say that Beaver Tails are the ultimate surf food. Out on the waves, Fin is catching a sweet wave before Reef comes and says that the waves are too rough for little girls. Fin replies saying he should eat surf. Reef then says she should get some water wings but then remembers that her big butt will keep her afloat. Fin gets frustrated and flips of her board. When she gets up to stand on her board, she then says ‘I will kick that toad in the...OWWWW!!!!’ as she cramps her leg. As she is on shore she starts hopping on her good leg and screaming that it feels like there’s a giant rat gnawing at her leg. Reef then shouts that there’s a giant rat on her head to but then says it’s just her face. Fin then reassures herself by saying that it’s just a cramp and steps on her sore leg and hears a crack and screams in pain and then falls over. On the shore, the Kahuna is saying it’s a beautiful day for the qualifiers and introduces Kianu Kole and Mal Jordan to the audience and begins the commentating. First up is Emma, who manages to qualify for the semi-finals. The blonde haired chick (whose name is Kaylie) also manages to qualify for the semi-finals, making Emma shout are you serious. The Kahuna replies saying serious enough. Next is Fin, who the Kahuna calls the "Battle-axe from Halifax", who once again cracks her leg and manages to score a place in the semi-finals too. Next is Broseph, who is eating three beaver tails while surfing shouting at them saying that they need to do their magic. Then his stomach rumbles and he punches it and lets a fart go, which send him flying into the air and he gets a place in the semis too. Next up is Reef, who has Lo driving a boat next to him and playing music. After Reef did his hand stand on his board, he gave the smack down to a wave. As he comes of his wave he sees Ripper, Lance, Broseph and Wipeout and calls them Stinky, Lumpy, Loser, Geeky. the Kahuna begins saying that he has so much stoke, so much style, so much of a complete jerk. (Reef is not looking where he is going while the Kahuna is saying this) When the Kahuna said the word jerk, Reef manages to crash into the motor of Lo’s boat, and sinks down into the water. On the shore Fin shouts ‘what a Benny’. Emma and Fin then see bubbles coming up from the water. Emma then wonders if Reef is okay, then they see him pop up smiling, and Emma and Fin sigh with relief until it turns out to be one of his long board snapped in half and Fin says "ooh, that’s not good". Reef is then seen underwater, trying to free his hair from being caught in a piece of wood and then after trying nearly passes out before a hand grabs his arm and he is yanked out of the water. Then on shore, Fin emerges with Reef around her shoulder spluttering water with a hairdo that looks like wolverine. When he discovers what happened to his hair, Reef then shouts at Fin for messing up his hair. Fin replies saying that she just saved his life. Reef then implies that she has ruined his life, as he was rocking the ultimate hair style and now he’s rocking the ultimate bald spot and that he has nothing now. Then he runs out of the water crying and manages to fall into a bunch of surf boards then he says he can’t even walk right. As he walks into a bunch of people he says look away from him and that Fin made him into a monster. Fin the walks up and calls him an ungrateful jerk and demands him to apologize to her right now. When she was about to say something else, she cracked her leg and screamed and managed to kick Reef in the face and both fall to the ground in pain, screaming. Broseph and Emma, who are standing by, watch as the twosome cry in pain. Then Broseph says that deep down, they really do like each other. Emma then says she has to go train and Broseph says he has to as well. Out on the beach in the evening, Emma is running and doing her push-ups. Over at the beaver tail stand, Broseph is buying another box of beaver tails and scoffing them down. Meanwhile at the staff lodge, Fin is putting an ice pack on her sore leg, then she puts on muscle relaxant cream and then she puts a pizza on her leg. In the bathroom, Reef is trying to cover his bald spot, and fails and begins to cry. Back on the beach, Lo unpacks boxes of t-shirts with Reef's face on them. Back in the surf lodge, Broseph is punching a punching bag and manages to punch it so hard that it erupts with beaver tails. Over at the beach again, Emma is paddling as hard as possible. Emma wakes up the following morning to find she had fallen asleep on the other side of the island, and she pulls out her phone to see the time is 9:00am and that she’s going to be late for Gromfest, then she asks herself if the day could get any worse. As she says that, a bear turns up behind her. At the staff lodge, Fin wakes up to announce that she had five hours in a hot tub and six jars of muscle relaxant cream on her sore leg. As she stands up from her bed, she manages to flop onto the ground. Lo then asks when did she get all her bones removed. Then Reef turns up at the door crying that he is still bald and that he can’t walk, can’t surf and that he can’t live, then he walks in the room and trips over Fin, who are now both on the floor screaming in pain. On the beach, the dudes' semi-finals begin and Reef turns up with a cap on his head to hide his bald spot, and right next to him, Lo roots for Reef and holds up a poster with him and his full set of hair, then he imagines an old man on a surf board being laughed at by people. Reef then flips off his board and manages to go through the middle of his hair in the poster. Lo reassures Reef and says to shake it off. Reef shakes his head and the cap comes off, Reef screams and shouts that the ocean has taken part of his do, and it won’t rest until it has it all and runs off screaming. Lo then shouts at him saying that Gromfest is the other way. In the forest, Emma is running from the bear, which is intent on mauling and killing her, and panting that she must get to Gromfest. Down on the beach, Broseph is eating a beaver tail and spots Fin pulling herself along. Broseph then says that she doesn’t look so good. Fin replies that she got too relaxed and that she is now like a human rubber chicken. Further down the beach, Reef is on the ground shivering with a towel on his head. Lo walks over and says that he can’t quit now because she has already order little bobble head figures of Reef with his original hair do. Reef then asks her why does she have to remind him of his former glory. And then Lo reminds him of his deal of "Reef and Lo Fun Sports Inc.", which Reef reminds her that it’s "Reefster Fun Sports Inc." Lo then tells him that he needs to get out there and stop acting like a big bald baby. Reef then asks her in a sad tone to stop calling him a big baby. Appearances *Fin *Reef *Johnny *Lo *Emma *Broseph *The Kahuna *Snack Shack *Ripper (does not speak) *Bummer *Kaylie (first and only appearance) *Tuna McGillis (does not speak) *Betty Sandstone (does not speak) *Kianu Kole (does not speak) *Mal Jordan (does not speak) *Wipeout (does not speak) *Tropical Tan Models (the blonde and the dark-skinned brunette, latter does not speak) Trivia *This might be the series finale of Stoked, though it is currently unknown whether the show will be renewed for a third season. *Reef and Lo break up (again) in this episode. This time, it's for real. *A possible Broseph-Lo relationship may be forming in this episode. *Kaylie, the blonde girl who crashes into Emma during Gromfest training, appears to be a stereotypical "dumb blonde". *Reef and Fin finally kissed near the end of the episode, which may indicate that the attraction between Reef and Fin is starting up again. *This is the first time Reef becomes a video game junkie. Gallery S2 E26 Lo's anti-Reef sign.png|Lo and her anti-Reef sign. S2 E26 Fin hits Reef with the trophy - for saying she had a big butt.png|Fin hits Reef with her trophy - for saying she had a big butt. S2 E26 Fin and Reef kiss.png|This is the moment we are actually going to enjoy. S2 E26 Kaylie tells Emma "Don't tell me how to talk surf!".png Video thumb|300px|left|Grom Fest- part 1/2thumb|300px|right|Grom Fest- part 2/2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes With Videos